Dragon Call
by Dhampire12
Summary: After spending three years in Skyrim and defeating Alduin, Dragonborn Elissa Stormblade Cousland is finally heading home. Once home she find betrayal, treachery, and a war on the horizon that drags her into it.


**I do not own Dragon age, Skyrim, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. **

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**This story is actually a sequel to another story that I haven't typed up yet. Once this one is completely finished then I will post the prequel and the sequel. I am not sure on the sequel though, do you all want her to go back to Skyrim or to Kirkwall. Also this is a Cousland/Leliana pairing, sorry it's the only one I could think of.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter 1,

Had I been told three years ago that I would have wanted to stay in Skyrim rather than going back home to Ferelden I probably would have shook my head, laughed, and found the first boat available and left. Somehow though here I was, on said boat, wishing that I wasn't leaving.

Back then, when I had first arrived here everything had changed for me. Even though I had been raised along side the Soldiers that served in the castle I had not been prepared for how harsh and unforgivable this frozen land could be. Danger lurked around every corner and somehow I had gotten saddled with a destiny that I had not expected nor wanted.

Even through all that I had made many incredible friends, most of them I now considered family. Turned out my coming to this land was not simply by coincidence. There was a prophecy about someone called the Dragonborn, a human born with the soul of a dragon, destined to fight Alduin the world eater.

Fulfilling that destiny had been the hardest task ever set before me, the path wrought with dangers that, had I still been in Ferelden, never would have dreamed of. In the end there was finally victory. With a little bit of help I managed to make it into Sovenguard, facing the world eater with the three who had sealed him away five hundred years ago.

That battle had not been easy, leaving me half-dead on the throat of the world with a reminder of Alduin that would never fade.

Sighing softly I unconsciously brushed the dragon hide eyepatch that covered my left eye. It hid the secret beneath and helped me keep a lower profile with the three large scars that spanned from about an inch above my eyebrow all the way down to my chin...curtosy Of the Aldomeri Dominion.

'Well at least it's all over.' I thought, smiling softly. 'Now I can go home with a hero's story for Oren.' The large ship rocked slightly as it pulled out of Solitude's harbor. I waved once more to all my friends who had come to see me off before taking a step back away from the railing.

The sad howls of the companions echoed across the water and the inner wolf inside me yearned to join them once more. Eventually I managed to turn my back only to notice that my two companions were no longer behind me.

"Revas...Koji?" Neither of them answered my call. 'Well, there's only one other place those two would be. Grabbing the small pack I carried with me I made my way below deck towards the kitchen, following the scent of those two troublesome hounds.

The shouting was heard before the barking. 'If they keep this up we will be thrown off the ship.' Pushing open the door my ears were assaulted by a large number of Nordic insults towards the dogs.

Somehow Revas was keeping the cook occupied while Koji was attempting to make off with a rope of sausages that were hanging from the table. "Revas, Koji, heel." They both halted their movements and sat down in front of me, heads low.

"Both of you know better than this, go to the room and stay there." Revas huffed in annoyance before walking off, the small pup right behind him. Once they had left the kitchen I smiled softly at the cook. "Sorry about that ser, is there anything I can do to fix the mess?"

His anger seemed to deplete a bit and he shook his head before making a shooing motion. "The only thing you can do is keep your hounds out of my kitchen." He said and nearly pushed me out the door.

'Well that could have gone worse.' Letting out a small breath I got inside the room that I was to stay at for the next month and saw both hounds asleep near my traveling bag. One big brown eye opened as Revas made sure I was fine before closing it again with a soft snorting noise.

Laying back on the bed I stared at the ceiling, already bored. 'And to think, I have to be on this boat for an entire month.'

I had hoped that the month would past by fast, but alas I was mistaken. After the first few days I had already developed a routine to try and keep myself occupied. Wake up, eat, train on deck, eat again, feed the horses and hounds, train, eat, and sleep. Frankly even that was starting to grate on my nerves.

Truthfully I was already starting to miss the excitement of roaming the lands, fighting dragons or looting dungeons...well Maybe not the dungeons, they more often than naught contained either Dragur or oversized spiders...two of my most hated creatures in the world.

At least with the thieves guild there was always something to do, even on boring days, but here there was nothing to do but wait. Finally the long month passed and as I was laying back on the bed a horn called out above me.

The hounds nearly leapt out of their skin causing me to chuckle lightly. "Sounds like we are finally home. Let's head out on deck shall we?" Revas barked in agreement, Koji not quite realizing that we would be staying here for a long while.

Quickly I dressed myself in a white, loose cotton tunic with a black leather vest over top, a pair of black trousers and finally a pair of black knee length boots. Grabbing a comb I ran it through my hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail and lastly put on the eyepatch.

Revas was wiggling in excitement near the door and was gone the minute it was open. Koji lingered staring up at me in complete confusion. "This will be home now." I told him, picking him up in my arms and carrying him up on deck.

The cool air hit me and I instantly resisted the urge to sneeze. 'People were right, this place really does smell like wet dog.' I set Koji on the deck and he ran over to join Revas leaving me to watch as my home got closer and closer.

It took a while but eventually our ship docked into port. 'I need to get my gear.' "Revas, Koji stay." Both sat down and waited while I walked back into the room and grabbed my bag containing my armor and other necessities. I strapped on my sword, grabbed my shield and walked back up just as the gangplank was being lowered.

Once it was lowered the hounds ran off and I followed behind, ignoring the looks from the crew that were behind me. They had gotten used to the hounds weeks ago and no longer tried stopping them when they were being mischievous, instead they left that up to me to take care of.

The plank was finally secured and I stepped off with a smile, taking in the Deneriem market and all it's bustle. Being the middle of the day the market was full of people buying, selling, and attempting to haggle off their goods to those who could pay for it.

"Miss, these here horses belong to you?" A small voice said from behind me. Turning around I saw the stable boy that worked aboard the ship standing there with both Shadowmere and Frost behind him. Both were already saddled and all travel equipment was already strapped on to Frost's back.

I nodded and the boy slowly handed me Shadowmere and Frost's reigns. 'He seems a bit scared of Shadowmere.' Though I really couldn't blame him, when I had first seen the massive horse he had scared me to. When the lead assassin of the dark brotherhood comes charging at you with a pitch black horse that had glowing red eyes most people would naturally scream like a little girl and run...that having been exactly what I did...well until I killed the assassin and Shadowmere submitted to me instead.

"Thank you lad." I pulled out a few silver and handed it to the boy, watching with a smile as he grinned toothily at me before running off with a shouted thanks. 'Kids, they always have so much energy.' Sighing with a chuckle I strapped my shield onto Frost and attached is reigns to a lead that was hooked onto Shadowmere's saddle.

Together we walked towards the large gates that signaled the exit of Deneriem. I noticed that while we walked through the market quite a few stares, both in fear and curiosity, where aimed our way. I didn't even need my enhanced hearing to know that they were talking about us.

Thankfully the gates were open so we were able to leave the city without to much of a fuss. 'Had I been in Skyrim no one would have paid me a second glance...oh The joys of being in a country where everyone either knows you or doesn't.'

Once outside the city I swung into Shadowmere's saddle and we took off down the dusty road towards home.

A week of travel finally got me to the borders of Highever, my home. 'Took long enough to get here.' The horses were tired of walking and even Koji had ended up on Frost's back most of the time. The gates were wide open for travelers, unsurprising considering that it was only early afternoon, and the markets were still busy.

Dismounting I grabbed my sword and attached is next to my shield on Frost's saddle and grabbed Shadowmere's reigns and we walked inside the home I hadn't stepped foot in for around three years and made our way up to the castle.

No one recognized me, making my trip up to the castle much quicker than it could have been. Once we got to the main gates a guard put his spear over the gates and stared at me with a friendly, but wary look….Strangers didn't't normally just walk up to the castle gates normally.

"Halt! What business do you have here stranger?" He questioned. I din't recognize him so he probably didn't't realize who I was either, which was fine with me.

Handing the reigns to Revas I bowed slightly. "My apologies Sir, I am here at the request of a friend to deliver a message to the Teyrn." He held his hand out for the message and I shook my head. "Alas I was asked to deliver it in person."

The guard seemed to contemplate his choices for a second, knowing that should he refuse a messenger then the Teyrn might be annoyed, and worried that I might be a possible assassin here to kill the Teyrn. Finally he made his choice and with a heavy sigh motioned the stable hand. A boy no older than ten ran over and took the reigns from Revas.

The boy got a good look at Shadowmere and shivered. 'He is afraid of the horse.' That was easy enough for me to discern. I kneeled down and smiled at the boy. "Don't worry about him, truthfully he is like a giant cuddly teddy bear." The boy didn't seem to believe me until Shadowmere leaned down and snorted at the boy, rubbing his nose on the boy's shoulder.

A grin broke out on the boys face and he walked towards the stables, both horses following him. 'Hopefully he doesn't't feed either of them sugar….talos knows they don't need it.' Standing back up the guard opened the gate and led me to the great hall doors.

"Wait here while I inform the Teyrn that you are here." I nodded and he walked in, shutting the door behind him. I wasn't't sure how long it would take so I leaned against the wall and waited silently. 'Wonder if father will even recognize me? Mother would probably have a heart attack at my lack of femininity.'

Someone snickered nearby and I glanced over to see a small group of soldiers, defiantly not Highever's, huddled over a barrel with what looked like a deck of cards. "Hey sweet thing, why don't you come over here and entertain me and my boys?" The oldest looking soldier lewdly said, his boys leering at me.

I smirked, flashing the small fangs that came with being a werewolf, and shrugged with a shake. "You boys wouldn't't be able to handle me." I remarked dryly. The soldier that had called out stood up, red faced with anger and made a move to walk over but Revas moved next to me and growled deeply, the hairs on his scruff standing on edge.

"I would back up if I were you, he doesn't't like people like you and should he attack I might find no cause to stop him." That caused the man to back up and sit down. Koji planted himself next to my feet and watched the men warily, waiting for them to move again.

The great doors opened once more and the guard motioned to me with a nod. "Come on boys." The hounds got up and followed me silently into the great hall.

Once inside I saw that Father was not alone, in fact he was with the one person I hated as much as the Thalmor…Arl Howe. Both were watching me and I watched as Father looked down at Revas then back up to me, confusion and…hope perhaps…flashed across his face.

"Give your message and leave, the Teyrn and I are quite busy." Howe said with h is normal haughty attitude. Father gave him a scalding look but said nothing.

'I see Howe still has that high horse attitude of his.' I thought with a small sigh. Stopping in front of them I bowed and raised my ice blue eye to meet my father's green ones. "It's good to see you again Father."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A.N**

**I hoped you all liked it. I know that it is sort of a crossover but since it is more in the dragon age realm then this will be posted as a Dragon age story. The prequel when I post it will be in the crossover section. Updates will probably be slow, work and all kind of putting a lock on my writing. I will try and update as often as I can so please forgive me in advance if I don't post a new chapter quickly.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
